


The Prank War Continueth

by chibikameai



Series: Prank'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All three Winchester brothers slight OFC romance prank war brotherly love slash, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibikameai/pseuds/chibikameai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean welcomes Adam into the family by pranking him. It looks like the Winchester Prank War just got a new player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the early episodes where Dean and Sam pranked each other and I just adore Adam and wanted him to be part of the fun. In this verse, Adam never died, and follows Jump The Shark.

Adam had to use the little boy's room badly, so he excused himself from his older brothers with much haste.

"Finally, I thought he'd never leave." Dean said with a grin.

Sam face palmed. He thought that Dean and Adam were on good terms these days. Okay, so they weren't as close as he and Dean were but the fault couldn't be placed on them. Oh no, that went to dad. Dad was the one who screwed around behind their back – literary. Got some woman preggers and ended having another son. They all had a lot of time to make up for. Sam and Adam got along much more because they had a lot in common. One: they were both the younger brothers, and two: they had gone to college and knew what it was like to be normal in that retrospect. Sam and Adam had friends, a steady girlfriend. Good boys.

Dean and Adam butted heads. A lot. Besides them having the same last name, the only thing that brought them at each other's throats was the fact they both liked to think they were right, and poor Sammy was stuck in the middle. Forced to choose sides, or at least play referee.

Dean laughed, catching Sam catch his face in his hands. "Relax Sammy," Dean told his baby brother, and yes, Sam would always been seen as his baby brother because that's all he's known. Adam was still something he was getting use to.

"Then why are you so excited to see him go?" Sammy questioned worriedly. Sam liked Adam because now he got to play the part of bigger brother, and it was awesome. Well, besides the constant worry and he couldn't do anything about Adam part. That part sucked.

Dean answered by getting the pepper on the table, and unscrewing it. Then he got Adam's glass that was filled with diet soda, and dumped a good amount in. Next, he stirred the drink so the pepper could blend in. Thankfully, Adam had gotten a dark drink so he could pull this off. Dean chuckled to himself and put the pepper back in it's place and waited on Adam's return.

Now, Sammy was starting to get it. Dean just wanted to prank him, letting be introduced to the infamous Winchester Prank War that not only lasted days, but months if the boys kept up their A came. The longest that Sam could remember was going for about a half a year before they decided to call it a tie, and wait a season or two to start up again. Plus, sometimes it was hard to prank someone you knew too well. Ideas ran dry, and that was no fun at all. .

Sam put up his hands and leaned back into his seat. "Don't bring me into the middle of it."

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long." Adam apologized and took his place across from Dean. "The food not back yet?"

"No." Sam answered.

"Took ya long 'nough, what'cha do? Clean the Pipes?" teased Dean. "Got the hots for our waitress, and don't lie. I saw how ya were droolin' over her."

"God, Dean." Adam warned him. He loved, he was really starting to but Adam swore that he had never met anyone with so much sex drive as his brother. It could get annoying as Hell.

"I'm jest sayin'." Dean said innocently enough, keeping an eye on his drink just waiting for his kid brother to take a sip into his trap so he could laugh his ass off.

"Whatever dude," Adam just shook him off. He went to reach for his drink.

Dean leaned anxiously, and Adam paid him no mind because he wasn't use to Dean just yet. Then again, Sammy had known him all his life and he still wasn't use to their oldest brother. Now, Sam could be a nice big brother here to Adam and warn him not to drink his soda. Then again, what fun would that be? He needed a good laugh.

Without a second thought, Adam took a sip because he was thirsty. However as soon as his lips touched the cool liquid, he not only tasted the peeper but it went it up in his nose because it was that strong! Needless to say, he didn't get much drink in. Actually, it went out – everywhere. He had to spit that shit out. It only got worse when Adam knocked the glass over because he was too busy coughing up his lungs from the pepper which earned him some glares from the waitresses.

Dean let it all out. He just burst out laughing. All though, he did his best to ask Adam if he was okay.

Judging by the laughter, it didn't take long to figure out that this was all Dean's fault. It was always Dean's fault. "You sonabitch!" Adam called him between coughs.

A waitress came up to him. "You all right sweetie?" she asked him as she went to clean up the mess.

"I'm sorry," Adam apologized.

"No, no, it's okay." she assured him. "You should see half the messes I make around here." The waitress cleaned it up and offered him another drink.

"Please." Adam pleaded. She smiled and went to go get him a fresh glass.

"You jerk!" Adam continued the name calling towards Dean's way but added a hard kick under the table at his feet.

Dean would've responded but the waitress came back with a smile and Adam's drink. "Here you. This one is on me."

"Thank you."

When she left, Dean wiggled his eye brows towards Adam. Adam wasn't in the mode, instead, he pushed himself away from the table to get some much needed air.

"What?" Dean questioned. "She was cute!" Well, not to his taste but she looked like a kind of girl that Adam would like. She was around his age, short brown hair, and blue eyes.

"It's not about the waitress Dean." Sam said.

"C'mon! He can't be that pissed at me!" Dean replied.

They don't noticed that small waitress follows after him.

Sam crossed his arms, knowing all too well what it was like to being the shit end stick of one of Dean Winchester's jokes. It wasn't fun. It was only fun when he was able to pay a little payback, and even that was never as good as the ones that Dean was able to pull.

"'Kay, maybe a little, but c'mon! It was a classic!" Dean came to his own defense.

Sam reaches over and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, singling that he will be the one who will go out and talk to Adam for him. Dean sighs and lets him go, secretly hoping that Sam will be back with their kid brother. Deep down he really loved Adam, it was like the circle was complete. Dean wouldn't admit this to Sammy, but there were times when they were younger that he felt like there was something missing, and now that he found it, he wasn't about to let it go.

Adam is outside, leaning against the dinner, and he's not alone. It seems his waitress had come shortly after him for a cigarette break and offers him one.

"No thank you." Adam turns her down politely. All though, sometimes he wishes he did smoke. If anything, Dean would be the cause of it.

"Don't smoke?" she asked.

"No."

"That's good. Don't start. It's a nasty habit." she tells him. "And it will break you."

Adam laughed as she took another hit. Funny thing: the people who tell you not to smoke are the ones doing it – with a cig in their hand.

"I'm Nancy by the way," she introduced herself.

Adam smiled. He knew that all ready. "I know, your name tag." Nancy hadn't been their waitress but that didn't stop him from finding out what her name was.

Nancy smirks at him. "All right Tiger, you know mine, what's your's? Only fair, don't you think?"

"Freddie. Freddie Rodgers." Adam extends his hand, giving her an alias that Dean would be proud of.

"Nice to meet you Freddie," she replied and takes his hand for a quick, small shake, and she's all ready cursing at herself because this Freddie boy is cute. Really, really cute, and if its one thing she's learned, its never a good idea to flirt with a costumer. Flirting lead to more which usually ended up in regret file.

"You too. Really sorry about the drink." he tells her as they part.

"Meh." Nancy shrugs it off. "Happens a lot. My job. Remember."

Adam laughs. He likes Nancy. She small, cute with curves. He just wished she didn't smoke. It didn't matter if he thought she was cute anyway. They wouldn't be staying here long. In fact, after they ate they would be gone. Dammit.

"I guess I better get back in there Tiger," she said, motion her head back towards the dinner. "Are you coming?"

"In a little while." he assured her. He would have followed her if he hadn't spot Sammy at the door, with a smile on his face, as if he was waiting for them to finish.

Nancy tosses down her cig, and with a twist of her foot, its out. Sam holds the door open her for and she gives him a thank you for going back in to work.

"So... what's her name?" is the first question that Sam asked Adam when he's up to him, breaking the ice before going into dealing with Dean.

Adam, smiles, ducks his head a little and blushes. "Nancy."

Sam laughs and knows this is one of the best part of having brothers so you can pick on them at moments like this. Sam deserved this dammit. It was about time he got his turn.

"Get her number?" Sam questioned him.

That's when the smile fades and his head comes back up. "No." And he doesn't have to say anything because Sammy knows why. It's one of the many, but worst part of being a hunter. It was a sacrifice that had to deal with. It was one thing to bring pain, and sorrow onto themselves but to another, that wouldn't be fair.

The ice may be broke here, but now it's filled with an uncomfortable silence, and Sammy has to be the one to break it because Adam won't.

"Are you okay?" Sammy asked him.

"Yeah," Adam answered with a sigh. "How old is Dean again?"

Sammy laughed. "31, but sometimes you would think it's the other way around."

"No shit." he cursed.

"Look, don't be too upset with him all right." Sam continued. "That's his way of showing that he loves you is all."

That shocked him. "Dean doesn't love me Sam."

"Yes, yes he does." Sam corrected him sternly with a pointed finger. "You're our brother,"

"Half."

"Brother non the less." Sam said.

Adam ran and hand through his short blond hair. "Sorry Sammy, I just... I don't know. Don't take this the wrong way, I'm just use to being by myself. I don't know how to live with brothers."

That's when Sam catches all the loneliness in his baby brother's eyes and it hurts him. He can imagine. Dad always on the go, and his mom was a nurse, so if anyone knew about being alone would be Adam. God, and this is what irradiates the shit out of Sam the most – if his dad had told them about Adam in the first place than he could have been there more to know that he wasn't alone as he thought. Sam knew that Adam had friends, and possible a former girlfriend. Still, by the end of the day, it was still just you... Only you. No blood, no family. It sucked. Really, really sucked.

"Well," Sam said and slung an arm around his baby brother's shoulder to draw him close, and without a warning he gives him a noggie and it feels good because he's the one doing it.

"Ow! Sam! Dammit!" Adam playfully fussed at him and tried to get out of his grip.

"Feel better?" Sam asked him and let's him go.

And oddly enough, he does. Sammy always makes things feel better. He smiled. "Yeah." he laughed.

"You know what the best part of being a baby brother is?" Sam asked him as he lead him back inside.

"That we can always get our big brothers back for the shit they pull."

Adam smirked. "Damn straight." He was all ready coming up with ideas for Dean. After all, payback was a major bitch.

TBC...


	2. Pop Goes The Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets Dean back with the help of Sammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should have mentioned that there is some possible slash in this. Didn't really know until I continued that this would be Dean and Cas, maybe Gabriel and Sam too if I get the Angels in here. This is short.

Adam is currently giving Dean the silent treatment. He's now settling down with his brothers in a new hotel room. Three states away from the last one. Yeah, he'd managed to keep quiet that long, only exchanging knowing glances and smirks with Sammy. Sam knows whats going to go down within in the next few hours: Dean is going to get some serious payback for putting pepper in his drink.

Dean can't take the silent treatment. He's use to Adam asking a million questions, which is funny. He reminds him of Sam when he was younger. "Dude, c'mon! Three states! Seriously?"

Adam is on his side of the room, where the sofa his. Never making a sound.

"Sammy, c'mon, help me." Dean pleads.

Sam puts up his hands, trying to stay out of this whole ordeal but he's all ready knee deep because once Dean finds out that Sam has been aiding his baby brother with ideas, then the shit is really going to hit the fan. Hard.

Dean glares at the both of them, declaring they suck before he storms out, without telling him where he is going, which judging by what time it is, he's probably gone to make a lunch run, and Sammy and Adam doubt that he'll bring them back something.

Once alone, Sam and Adam get to work. "Do you have them?" Adam questions his big brother.

Sam pulls out some poppers he's been saving from the 4th of July with a wicked smile. Adam returns it with his own. "I can't believe you're helping me." Adam says as he leads the way into the bathroom.

"Hey, you're my brother, and us baby brothers have to stick together right?" Sammy tells him.

"Right." Adam answers, glad to finally have someone on his side.

Sam lifts up the toilet seat, and lets Adam have the honors of placing the poppers around the bowel. Sam then gently places seat back down. The lid won't cause them to go off, it will take Dean's ass to make that happen, and that will once Dean has to take a shit.

Adam and Sam return to their rightful spots of the hotel room, and make themselves look like they're researching by the time that Dean returns.

"I should make yer ass starve... But since I'm an awesome big brother, I'm not." Dean holds up a bag. He reaches in, and tosses burger to Adam. Then hands Sammy a side salad, and takes out his own burger and taken a nice large bite because burgers is one thing he loves most in this world... Well, beside Cas, and sometimes even his pain in the ass brothers.

Sammy doesn't question and goes to dig in because he hadn't had anything since yesterday. Adam, however, doesn't pig out right away. He looks at Dean. "Dude, what?"

Adam places it aside, fearing that something is in it.

"I didn't do anythin'!" Dean tries to protest, when in actuality, he has. He's gone from putting pepper in his drink to adding hot peppers on his food and Adam hates those. Sammy's is good to go through. No harm there.

Adam can tell there is most certainly something in his burger. He can tell by the twinkle in Dean's eye, that twinkle that gives off the warning of trouble. He doesn't take the bait and Dean can't help but curse under his breath.

Dean has realized that he's eaten his burger way too fast, and it doesn't agree with his stomach, and declares he's got to take a dump.

"Thanks for that wonderful information Dean," Adam replies, and he slips. Shit a brick.

"HA!" Dean points with a smile. "Got'cha talkin'!" Then retreats himself into the bathroom.

Adam grumbles for slipping but when coming to Dean and Cas, he could never resist. It's okay though, he might get him talking, but it would be him who would get Dean yelping like a puppy whose just got his tail ran over by a 4X4.

A couple of rounds of pops sends Dean out of the bathroom with a couple of SONABITCHES along the way. Adam can't help but laugh at the sight of Dean running out of the bathroom, with his jeans at his ankles, underwear too, with his dick hanging out so it can say hello. Sam tries, really tries to compose himself, but he's on the floor, next to Adam, laughing his ass off.

Dean doesn't have to wonder where that came from. He wants to beat Adam's ass in, and it looks like he has to kick Sammy's too. He pulls up his pants first though.

"I guess we're even now." Adam says as he gets off the floor, pulling Sammy up with him.

"Ya bitches."

"Jerk." Sam and Adam say at the same time.

Okay, so Dean would admit, they had him here, but only here. They thought they were cute, but here was the thing though: big brothers were smarter.

TBC...


End file.
